Flipline Studios Wiki
' Welcome to Flipline Studios Wiki' Have you ever played Papa's Pancakeria? I Think Papa's Freezeria. Maybe you've played Papa's Taco Mia!, or Papa's Burgeria before, Even Papa's Pizzeria. This is the Wiki about those games, and their creator, Flipline Studios. Flipline Studios Wiki features characters, game tips, etc. Flipdecks: Flipdeck #21 has been posted on the blog, Flipdeck #21 Is Big Pauly. Papa's Pancakeria Papa's Pancakeria is NOW OPEN! Click onPapa's Pancakeria Newest Thing on the Blog: Papa's Burgeria on the Ipad! With Picky Closers Foodini and his Minigames Upgrade your Room and so much more! Plus: Unlockables and People who did not appear in Papa's Burgeria! All Of The Flipdecks In Proper Order. Flipline News 1st Issue By Louisfe And Wiki People: Flipline News: Papa's Burgeria Is on the Ipad! Rumors ;) : Robby created a rumour saying Prudence broke up with Cooper and dated Chuck and told the teen Brigade. There Are Relationships: What Do You Think? Fanmade Costumers: (ilovepizza367) Roberto Gonzalez 'Robert' Spot (35, georgitos long-lost brother, 5'0, busineesman) Post Your Fanmade Costumers Here. Issues: Ranger hank is still searching for xandra after the 'Aplaca Accident.' He hopes to find her soon. Meanwhile, Georgito makes a complex security system in the Jail. April 29! Tommorow is ilovepizza367's birthday! YIPPY!! I mean YOUPIEE!! Um... YIPPEEEE!!! Deal of the Day: 50% off every pizza; 30% off every 5th burger sold. Flipline Climate: Today:Its Hot, hot, hot in Tastyville with a high of 95 degrees. Tomorrow:Its Warm. THE SPECIAL CONTRIBUTOR IS......... MIKE-DUNCAN-NOAH! Please,If I Dont Post Any Issue,You Can Help Me. Deletion Election: There Are Some Fake Pages.You Can Help By Deleting Those .Thank You!!! Shop Scout: Blueberry Suit:Wally Will Eat You.Buy:341.50 Anchovie Suit:Again,Wally Will Eat You.Buy 51.49 Blueberry And Ancovie Suit:It Sounds Unfitting!Buy 392.99. Image Section: Upload Any Papa Or Anything Image. RULES:DONT POST ANY SCARY/DISTURBING IMAGES. Louisfe(Louisfe 00:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC)) Papa Louie Show Section: E1S1 Tomato problem: Greg goes to the Burgeria, but when he learns theres no tomatoes or tomato kectup, he goes mad. E2S1 Tomato problem 2: With Greg still gone mad, his right-hand man, Nick, and the rest of the Kid Brigade gets to the bottom of this. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E3S1 Tomato Problem 3: the kid brigades clues turn to Xandra, who 'needs' the stuff for a expierment(which really is to mess around). E4S1 Dr Vicky :a year after the burgeria's opening Big Pauly takes Penny to his girlfriend/doctor when she tells Marty,Mitch,Alberto,Cooper,Rita,Maggie & Prudence about her dr Maggie and Marty stated her as there cousin while Cooper stated her as one of his Mother's bingo buddy. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E5S1 Nick's Origin :Akari tells Allan and Rico about her "baby" brother Nick's birth and growing upness. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E6S1 The Write Stuff : Jealous about his alternate-self "Goan" becoming more popular then him, Doan tries to make a book about the 34564354th Anniversary of Alpacas with Nick's help of course (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E7S1 The Secret Stash (Part 1) : Xandra has just finished her Xandra Classic Computer (as part of community service) when she finds out that Ninjoy is looking less sane than usual it can't possibly be Utah's secret jawbreaker sweet stash can it be. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E8S1 The Secret Stash (Part 2) : Xandra, after convinicing Ninjoy that Utah and Xandra should eat duck instead of jawbreakers, and Utah are back on their low-portion food. What will happen next (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E9S1 The Secret Stash (Part 3) : It looks like The Kid Brigade's antics are up for good when Inspector Hank passes by their treehouse. Can Utah really bribe him? or can Utah try to figure out what the bribe is,Until Hank figures out that the jawbrackers are really Allan's. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E10S1 The False Accusations : Graffiti starts to appear in the Papa's Pancakeria restrooms and the Teen Brigade accuse Robby and call him an "imbecile". However, Robby refuses these claims so he tries to go round Tastyville to figure out "the one" surprisingly, the culprit turns about to be Allan, jealous of Robby's popularity. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E11S1 The Overdue Library Book : Xandra has stolen an Extra-Extra-Restricted-Members Only Book from the Library that Greg and Nick checked out. Therefore, the duo must avoid Doan while going to Phys Ed, Math, etc., etc. (much to Nick's dismay). But while they go to Citizenship, they manage to catch Xandra and therefore sent to Georgito's office. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E12S1 Nick's Birthday Party:Every year on Nick's birthday party the spot quintuplets eat his birthday cake but this year Nick has something in plan for theme a spring triggered birthday cake with a stink bomb so during the party the five takes the cake but when they cutted it. it bursted on theme not to mention the stink bomb on the side the stink bomb exploded and the five had to take a bath togther to get it away so Nick's birthday was saved and Doan broght the real cake in. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E13S1 Campers:The kid Brigade Goes Camping And Greg Saw An A UFOpancake So He Calls Nick To Capture It,While Georgito Is About To Catch It So He Can Be More Rich,But Nick And Greg Capture The UFOpancake,But Inside The UFOpancake Was Xandra. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E14S1 Patchworks:Prudence Makes Patchworks,So Cooper Advices To ALL Tastyville,So Prudence Has A New Work.Meanwhile,Cooper Is Working In The Pancakeia With Marty And Rita,So The Burgeria Is Closed. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) Debuts:Rita Musical Short:Xandra The Robber Singers:Hank And Xandra E15S1 A More Closer Look:The Group Of Closers Make Ninjoy To Make "Mean" Look In The Face.While,Xandra Stoles Foodini's Magic Store And Foodini Calls Hank To Prevent Xandra From Robing The Store. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) Musical Short:Pancakes!Singers Cooper.Marty,Prudence And Wendy E1S2 Anchovie Gum:Cooper's Efforts To Get The Anchovie Gum Finally Works,While Wally Is Watching,He Starts To Visit The Pancakeria,While Cooper's Stresded,He takes Wally's order and burns his bacon pancake because of Xandra's disguise of Ms Mustachio. Can Greg, Nick, Cooper and Prudence ever catch her in the act(MPAA :) (BBFC :) E2S2 Stolen pancake mix: When Cooper goes to flip the pancakes the mix is gone! Then he reads a note saying: "I T0oK Your pAnCaKe MiX Singed Xandra >:)! Then cooper says to him self: "she can't spell can she?" and runs to a phone. He calls Rico the bounty hunter but all he heres is a bunch of squeeling. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) Musical Short:Wishes Singers:Marty,Rita,Mitch And Maggie. E3S2 Mission Applausable : Xandra summons a horde of giant hands and whenver they clap and shout out a name. The person, whose name is said, gets captured by the hand. It goes well, until they clap and shout out Connor's name. Can the Kid Brigade save Xandra's brother. This is actually the first time Xandra joins in with the Kid Brigade E4S2 The Stained Journal : Greg and Nick shockingly find an Extra-Restricted historical journal covered in yoghurt so they look at it only Xandra hands it in to Doan by mistake at the end of term. Can they get it back (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E5S2 Dr Vicky 2: Vicky tells big pauly about her patinets and the problems. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E6S2 The Copyright Infringement : Xandra edits an extra-restricted book with offensive words (it was Sarge Fan's idea) soon Hank accuses Doan for offending Maple Mountain. Doan tries to say that it was actually the real culprit, Xandra and Hank then catches Xandra and the library is offensive-free. E7S2 The Insurance Commercial. : Xandra gets to star in a home insurance commercial which said "Xandra saved $540 on her home insurance and now she feels great but Georgito disliked the commercial due to Regulation No. 35609038 "Children cannot star in an insurance commercial" so she catches her immediately. Meanwhile, Sue is watching the initiation ceremony of Clover graduating from Grade 12343543 of piano class. E8S2 The Kid Brigade Does The Paper: The Kid Brigade are doing the school paper and they start doing some stuff that dismay's the students and soon they quit but, unfortunately, Georgito puts them on PROBATION! First time that Greg and Nick get put into probation, they will next get put in probation in The Accusations Surfacing on NoodleSplat. E9S2 Zoe's Nightmare:Zoe Dreams That Her Guitar Is Out. Musical Short:I'm A Mechanic Singer:Wendy E10S2 The Brigades:All The Brigades Are Camping,But When They Encounter,They Fight.Meanwhile,Sue Tries To Find The Maple Mountain. Musical Short:Culprit Singers:Xandra,Hank,Kahuna,Taylor And Doan. E11S2 Blow For A Bow:Mary Sees A Cute Bow,But She Needs To Enter At The 39th Raspberry Blow Competition,So She Tells James About,And James Dresses Like Mary.Sasha,Rita And Alberto,Who Are At The Competition,Think That Is Suspicious,While Xandra Stoles Georgito Gold And Cookie with Pickle Stoles Greg's Hat And Nick's Helmet,Georgito Calls Hank,While Prudence And Cooper Try To Catch Cookie And Pickle. Debuts:James,Mary,Sasha (first appearance in Season 2 since Mission Applausable, Kid Brigade does the Paper and The Brigades) And Alberto. Musical Short:What I Do In Home Singers:Mary,Cecilia,Quinn,Wendy,Vicky And Peggy E12S2 The Messy Bedsheets : After a long party with The Kid Brigade and some Cola, Greg and Nick and the rest of the Kid Brigade find out that dirty sheets ensue, it possibly can be Sarge Fan's huge pile of gummy onion-flavoured yoghurt. Can they go to the dry cleaners before Mary, James, Peggy, Doan, Quinn, Foodini, Mitch, Robby, Akari, Ninjoy, Connor, Ivy, Zoe, Kingsley, Clair, Kayla, Hank, Edna, Marty, Maggie, Sue, Mindy, Vicky, Big Pauly, Penny, Gremmie, Olga, Kahuna, Rita, Alberto, Cecilia, Wendy, Rico, Georgito, Hugo, Franco and Cletus find out what they have done or would Sarge Fan! make the excuse after getting indigestion from overdosing on yoghurt. Not really an excuse. (MPAA : TV-PG) (BBFC : PG) Famous Quotes : Sarge Fan : "I think i'm gonna be sick" E13S2 The Garage That Needed to Be Clean : The Kid Brigade have finished cleaning Georgito's jewel-encrusted garage when they shockingly find Yippy's cookies covered in Sarge Fan's gummy onion flavoured yoghurt. Xandra thought she was going to let them have it as usual but she said "Thanks for the new flavor, SargeFan! It's the best" and all well that ends well (MPAA : TV-Y7) (BBFC : PG) E14S2 The First No L (Part 1) (Christmas Special) : Sarge tries to steal luck out of Tastyville dwellers when it snows but Xandra however refuses to refuse those claims and teams up (MPAA : TV-Y7) (BBFC : PG) E15S2 The First No L (Part 2) (Christmas Special) : Xandra is bored and tries to get out of Sarge and succeeds and now the Kid Brigade must battle the Infamous Onion Ring (MPAA : TV-Y7) (BBFC : PG) E16S2 The Illegal Secret : Something bubbly is going on up in Calypso Island, it's not the Freezeria blending machines or an insane ritual, it's Utah's illegal stash of coffee. Can she stay sober enough to drink it all before Hank finds out what she has done or can she make the series' 2nd excuse about what made her back so sore!!!!!!! (MPAA : TV-PG) (BBFC : PG) E17S2 A Spot Quintuplet Family Vacation : Lisa and her family talks about her summer vacation showing a full version on video camera E1S3 The 2nd Kid Brigade Finale : The Kid Brigade Members scare off a substitute teacher so they try to apologize to Georgito without getting detention, isolation, probation, getting suspended or expelt E2S3 Your Captured: Utah Was Captured From Making Illegal Coffee. Famous Quotes: Utah:You Have A FAMILY,A BED,Everything,But Remember,You Are My Good Friends.*Starts To Cry* E3S3 The Regrettable Decaf Experience: Sarge Fan! accidentally summons Xandra instead of Clover, This, of course turns himself into a decaf junkie. Famous Quotes : Sarge Fan! : Now! Clover! I will actually Xandra: It's me Sarge Fan! " AAAAH!!! What have you done to Clover Xandra : Hanged her Sarge Fan! : You can't hang my girlfriend Xandra : But I like Sarge Fan! : It's bad Xandra : Looks like Kayla's gonna be so mad by tommorow Sarge Fan! : That's the piano exam Xandra : Try this Sarge Fan! : What the heck is this Xandra : Decaf Sarge Fan!: Cool! E4S3 The Enchanted Laserdisc : The Kid Brigade find out the only way to defeat Sarge is hidden in a laserdisc. This episode ends with Greg and Nick finding it in a Penny's Adventures - Series 1 Laserdisc. The episode was the first ever TV movie. With 5 minutes devoted to every laserdisc Greg looks at. This will take a long time to publish because after it will be finished, DVDs of this series might take the market by storm. A different version of the Series 4 DVD was featured which replaced the word "laserdisc" with "dvd". E5S3 Way Back When: Greg Nick and Lisa shares the viewers on NoddleSplat a video when the grown-ups where there age. Mary and James where running a face painting stand,Doan was a little bookworm always reading books,The Quintuplets always play militery and bully Doan,Papa Louie was making pizza's with his mama and Wendy was the quintuplets next door neighbor. Musical Short: Our Kids Singers:Mary,Kingsley,Clair,Foodini,Quinn,Doan,Captain Cori,Olga,Sue & Franco E6S3 Yogurtmania:The Kid Brigade Discovers That Inside The Garage Of Sarge Fan's House,There Is A Yogurt Making machine With The Flavor Of Gummy Onions,So They Break It To Prevent Sarge Fan's Obsession With Gummy Onions and it Fails. Musical Short:Onion Everywhere Singers:Sarge Fan,Roy,Marty,Rita,Maggie,Mitch,Alberto,Penny,Cooper And Prudence EE1SE Papa Louie The Movie:Sarge Invades The Town With Yellow Onions,Onions,Tribe Onions,Tomatoes,Sandwiches,Pizza Monsters,Flying Cheese,Tomato Sauce And EVERYTHING!Can Tastyville Call Papa To Enter To Sarge's Dimesion And Destroy Him?Meanwhile,Franco Is Filming Georgito's Movie. E7S3 Specialty Burgers:When Marty Sees A Video Of Rita In Noodle Splat,Marty Tries To Make The Most Rarest Burgers Ever Seen In Burgeria And World,While,Cooper Helps His Mom By Making Art. Musical Short:Sargedefeat Singers:Papa,Roy,Sarge Fan,Prudence And Franco E8S3 The Interweb History : Greg and Nick's internet history is posted on the school wall by Xandra, hoping she can finally get the two caught in the act and, strangely, it succeeds. E9S3 The Accusations Surfacing on Noodle Splat : Sarge Fan! tries to accuse Greg and Nick for posting an NC-17 video on Noodle Splat. So they get put in probation and surprisingly the culprit wasn't Xandra, it turned out to be..............Kahuna. (Note : 2nd time Greg and Nick got put in probation. First was Kid Brigade does the Paper) E10S3 The Night in Las Vegas : Sarge Fan!, Utah, Xandra and the rest of Kid Brigade's plan to apparate to Papa's Pizzeria backfires disastrously and they end up in a hotel room in Las Vegas, the song from Patchworks and a bottle of Dr. Roy. At the end, they go back to Tastyville, with the help of Mindy, and forget about how their plan backfired disastrously E11S3 Two Cannot Play That Game : Utah begins her 87-hour marathon of RPG Games and in the 12th minute of this episode, we can see a close up of some heroic warrior and the Xandra Classic computer screen covered in Sarge Fan!'s gummy onion flavoured yoghurt. Will Utah ever quit her addiction and go back to The Kid Brigade. Meanwhile, The Spots are filming a new episode of "Ouch! Spot Quintuplets!" E12S3 Mind-Bobbling : Fearing the Hiroshinos not liking her cookies, Yippy decides to spice them up with the help of Pauly, Vicky and Penny and then she can get to the school quiz-a-thon like the rest of the Kid Brigade E13S3 Rule 3453 : Greg forgets the rule "No manufacturing Papa Louie figurines unless if you have permission". So he and Nick have to prove they can be more responsible E14S3 Panic In Elevator:The Kid Kid Brigade Is Closed So Franco And Sue Need To Open The Elevator. Musical Short:My Cookies Singers:Yippy,Nick And Utah E15S3 Nick's New Video: Nick disided to film everyone when they sleep but it gave Nick the chills when he goes into Alberto's bedroom seeing that he sleeps in his striped underwear. E16S3 Forest Outpost:When Chuck And Taylor Go Camping,They See Georgito's Secret Resort Island,They Go To Play With It. E17S3 Multipropose Blender:Mostly All The Costumers Compite To Win The Multipropose Blender,While The Kid Brigade Go To The Yogurt Factory. E18S3 Glassed:All The Brigades Go To Clean A Big Glass House,But The Propietary Of The House Was Xandra,So All The Brigades Are Trapped,And They Call Hank. To Catch Xandra. E19S3 Bricktrick:Greg Buys The New Game "Bricktrick" For The PapaWii,But When He Plays Many Times With Nick,They Need Doan,Thoru,Akari,Mary,Robby,Cooper,James And Prudence's Help. E1S4 PapaWii Maniacs:Greg And Nick Want To Buy The New "PapaWiiU",But They Don't Have Many Money So They Work For Georgito,Mary,Cooper,Sue And Franco, While Sarge Fan With The Help Of The Kid Brigade,Try To Make The Gummy Onion Syrup. E2S4 Colors Of Gummy Onions:Sarge Fan Petitions To Make Different Gummy Onions,So Doan Makes It,So With His Yogurt Machine They Make Different Flavors Of Guumy Onion Flavored Yogurt.They Make Syrup,Too. E3S4 Police Blotter:Hank Makes A New Site Called roy.hankimwatchin'you.papa So Nick,Greg And Lisa Try To Hack Hank's Site. E4S4 Sample Store:Papa Opens The Yogurt Sample Store,And They Have Many Flavors,While Sarge Fan Tries To Make The Rainbow Sherbet Gummy Onion Yogurt, Yogurt Sample And Syrup. E5S4 The Eureka's Winning Prize:Mary plans on winning the 100$ prize at the 5000ht tastyville art contest at the end she wins but gets 90$'s (becuse Georgito's a cheepskate). E6S4 The World of Magical Scandals : There is only one way for Utah to catch Xandra's eye but when Sarge Fan! discovers his helmet is on fire, he must go to Wendy, immediately E7S4 Gorged Georgito : Georgito begins to enter the cheapest Tastyville dweller alive cntest. The nominees : (Boys) : Georgito, Kingsley and Edoardo. (Girls) : Quinn, Cori and Olga. aGeorgito, for what happened in the Art Contest to Mary. Kingsley : The trick of the sign saying, Free Comical Show, and then he puts : a dollar per word but Carlo says "1$ per word! I can't afford that! They all mumble in angriness and Kingsley gets a total of 80$. Edoardo : for his "get cash for listening to my drum music" but the cash he gives out was.... a penny each. Quinn : for taking Franco's place at the Tastyville Convenient Store and the change is only 2 pennies. Cori : for tricking people into thinking the SS Louie was free admission and (like Kingsley) put in a sign saying 1 dollar per footstep and she gets a total 110$. Olga : for tying up loose ends and giving each person who can do that 5 pennies. All of their families are watching and the winner is Georgito because he actually packed a whole hotel in his suitcase. E8S4 I'm on Cloud Thousand : Greg, Nick, Sarge Fan!, Sasha, Lisa, Utah. Xandra, Cooper, Yippy, Prudence, Tohru and Clover are intrigued to join Cloud Thousand but they soon regret their decision when the initiation ceremony begins. E9S4 The First Draft : Kayla starts to do her first draft of her book about Clover's mega graduation from Grade 43234523 of Piano and it succeeds at the 59th second. E10S4 Stormy Earthquake:When Clover Goes To Play Music For Allan For His New Video,Exits The,But It Starts To Storm And Make Earthquakes,Kayla Needs To Save Allan And Clover. E11S4 Lullabye For A Stormy Night:The Kid Brigade (minus Clover Lisa and Xandra) woke up to a clash of thunder and they called for Prudence for comfort so she thoght the song her mother sang to her before her death when it's a stormy night so when she sang to the kid's "Lullabye For A Stormy Night" they went striaght to sleep and Prudence went back to her bedroom. E12S4 Nick's Lullaby: at night Nick gets sung to by Akari and Tohru. E13S4 Voodoo Mood : For Christmas, the Kid Brigade unwraps their presents and their is a bit of a mix-up with the presents and other stuff due to a threat of a Party Sub invasion (So it would confuddle the Infamous Onion Ring, PizzaMonsters and Party Subs : Lisa gets a granola bar (actually Mindy's), Clover gets a nail polisher (Actually Ivy;s), Xandra gets a night light (actually Doan's), Utah gets cotton tips (actually James'), Cooper gets a back scratcher (actually Maggie;s), Prudence gets a first aid kit (actually Clair's), Tohru gets a potato masher (actually Rico's), Yippy gets a fax machine (actually Quinn's) (her cookies have been sent to......... Kahuna) Chuck gets a sheet of piano music (actually Clover's), Taylor and Sasha (both get Growing Flowers kits, actually Cletus') Sarge Fan! gets a vouchers for crisps for your whole class (his Party Sub hat got sent to...... Rico), Nick gets a water pistol (actually Cori's) and Greg gets ...a voodoo doll in a box (actually Xandra's, The "Penny one, it was Robby's idea). When he takes it to class for Georgito to look at it he asks "Gregory Eureka, why is there a small,bald guinea pig in your box?" Greg refuses to explain because Peggy saw it once and dashed off to the urinal and puked. Greg says ... "there was a mix up with the XMas presents and I was supposed to get Tomato merchandise but instead got Xandra's voodoo doll. And I blame it on the Party Sub invasion" Georgito noticed it and let Greg off probation at once. E14S4 Hidden Treasure : Lisa wastes a good idea for the new episode of "Ouch! Spot Quintuplets" in the family car and Greg and Nick are searching for a racing expert trapped in the dungeon by the Party Subs with gold but Georgito is searching for it to so the duo call the Kid Brigade or help E15S4 The Return of Xander : Male Xandra (Xander), the guy who photographed and filmed videos of Teen Brigade girls and posted them on NoodleSplat and got expelled for writing "Georgito steals train stations", is back for his revenge and he teams up with Xandra and, MEANWHILE, The Kid Brigade (minus Xandra) try to discover why the lights turning on and off repetitively and why Georgito's phone is ringing and nobody is there and why the walls were oozing green slime (not that bit) and the bus comes in and there is a ghost of Xandra's grandfather's worst enemy and opens the door and slowly approaches the reception and captures the rest of the Kid Brigade, can Greg and Nick get them back and by the time they put the rest of the Kid Brigade to freedom, all of the students point at Greg and snigger and the culprit was Xandra (She explains that Xander ordered her too call the phone (Georgito's) and hang up before Georgito even picks up the phone and wear a scary cloak and go on the bus and capture the rest of the Kid Brigade. So the one who was flicing the lights on and off was..............Allan. (trying to get videos filmed so he can put them on NoodleSplat) E16S4 Dr Clair: Vicky tells the viewers on NoodleSplat that Clair is her new assistent.